Orphaned
by MadamDumbledore
Summary: Harry is placed into an orphanage that wants little to nothing of little children. Will Harry be saved and adopted by someone with a loving heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: This story will contain autism (I have done my research on this, but it is more of an institutional kind of autism.), Several developmental delays and Cursing. A/N- I do not own Harry Potter, credit goes to J.K Rowling. Also please note that this story is AU.**

* * *

It was October 31st, Halloween night. James and Lily had just put their son Harry down to bed with a bottle that night. It was only around 9 PM. James and Lily decided to watch a bit of a horror film to get in the mood of Halloween. Little did they know they would be part of a horrific event later that faithful night. About two hours into the film, the door came down with a loud boom. Little Harry awoke with a startle crying his eyes out because he was frightened of the noise. James peaked outside where the door would've been if it hadn't came crashing down with a big bang to the ground. While James was investigating what the source could've been, Lily held Harry, comforting him in her arms. She rocked and sang him a lullaby to sooth the wee child down in hopes he will fall back asleep. Meanwhile James was peaking out of the door frame and saw a bolt of green light heading in his direction. James turned swiftly on his foot to dodge the green light, but unfortunately he only made it to a few feet from their bedroom where Lily was holding Harry in her arms. James was killed by an unforgivable curse that could not be reversed in order for him to be saved or brought back from death. Lily didn't know what was going on but she heard a loud thump outside the bedroom. She was frightened. She placed Harry down back into his crib and walked slowly to the door. She thought to herself. "Should I open it? Maybe I shouldn't." Lily's mind was racing with thoughts and decisions. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door ever so slow, even a mouse wouldn't hear the creaking in the door's rusty hinges. After Lily opened the door, she saw a horrific sight. It was her husband lying on the floor. Lily raced over to check on him, however, the heart stood still, no beating or breathing of James. Lily cried out loud knowing that her dear husband has died. What she didn't know was that she was next. There was voices in the living room of their small house. Lily could hear small whispering voices of what sounded to be men discussing something and then she heard a loud yell.

"There she is! Get them my dark lord!" said Wormtail.

A tall, slim bald, grey skinned looking man appeared out of the shadows, and headed towards Lily.

"Ah, Lily what a surprise. I see you have met the dead corpse of your husband." said Lord Voldemort.

"You cruel piece of shit!" exclaimed Lily.

"Piece of shit? I will show you that the dark lord will rise once again and cause hell among muggles!" shouted Lord Voldemort.

With a wave of his wand, Lord Voldemort had cast a spell to make a green light appear. A wave of his wand he did so, and with that Lily dropped to the floor, lifeless and breathless. The dark lord was rising once again. Lord Voldemort proceeding to kill Harry as well, but every time he tried to cast the spell, Harry would not die. Lord Voldemort gave up and just left the poor child to starve, hoping that will be his cause of death.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry if this is a very short chapter, I just want to see if any of you guys like it and if so I will continue onto chapter two with more description.**


	2. Chapter 2

News was going around that Lily and James Potter were killed by the dark lord and his minions. Severus arrived at the Potters house and saw it was a disaster of a mess. Severus walked to where the front door would have been. He peaked in and saw it was a mess. Papers were lying on the floor, the bookshelf was lying face down with books scattered all over the place. The books were ripped and shredded, pages were torn out. In the kitchen the fridge was banged up and the cabinets were scratched and stained horribly. Severus walked up the stairs and saw James' dead body lying lifeless on the cold hard floor.

"You stupid fool! How could you marry an angel when you yourself can't protect you own flesh and blood. Idiot!" said Severus as he kicked James in the nuts and spat on him.

Severus continued passed James and saw Lily lying lifeless and breathless. Severus ran over to her. In shock he fell to the floor on his knees holding her in his arms, crying hysterically over the love of his life. What could of been Severus and Lily married, never had happened. Severus was emotionally hurt by the death of his long lover who he still had feelings for. Behind the door faint cries of a baby could be heard by Severus. Severus walked in wiping the tears off of his face and saw little Harry crying in his crib. He was filthy. His diaper soiled, grumbling from his stomach, little Harry cried out of hunger. Tears were running down his cheeks. Little Harry raised his arms up as if he was wanting to be picked up by Severus. Severus looked at the child and thought to himself, why must he look like James? I see nothing from him that may resemble Lily. Severus backed up from the wee tot's crib and turned on his foot and left the room. Harry cried even louder. All he ever wanted was to be held, cuddled and fed, but unfortunately for Harry, Severus vowed not to care for the child since he resembled so much of James. Later that very day, Albus Dumbledore came to the Potter's home to investigate for himself. He saw everything was disastrous. His ears heard a cry of a young child from upstairs. He barely heard it but new something wasn't right. He walked up the stairs and at the very top he saw James lying there. He took off his cap in respect of the deceased. He then saw Lily. Not meaning to disrespect the dead but had to investigate, he politely stepped over Lily's dead corpse and saw a child malnourished, sitting in a soiled diaper. He picked up Harry and he apperated out of the Potter's home and found an orphanage that Harry could stay at. Little would Albus know, that the orphanage he put Harry into would be a mistake to remember and for a great cause too.

"Good morning madam." said Albus.

"Yeah, what ever, good morning." said the woman.

"I have a child to drop off." said Albus.

"Is he yours?" said the woman.

"Hell no! Does it look like I am an active sex wanter?" asked Albus.

"I will take him, I am sure he'll go quick, babies do leave here a lot faster than older kids these days." said thee woman

"Goodbye madam." said Albus.

The woman took Harry from Albus' arms. Albus turned quickly and walked to the gate of the orphanage, not looking back at Harry. Little would he know he just ruined the boy who lived. Harry would never be Harry again. Albus apperated back to Hogwarts living with the decision he made. He couldn't put Harry at the Dursleys. He knew Harry wouldn't have a chance against his bully of a cousin Dursley.


	3. Chapter 3

The woman sighed loudly as slammed the door behind her. Oh you should have seen the orphanage. It was horrendous. Paint was pealing off the walls. The floors were covered in urine, poop and mouse droppings. The lights throughout the whole orphanage were very dim. It was a struggle to see. The curtains remained closed even during the most bright and sunny days of the year. There was an awful stench, something seemed rotting or decaying, but what could it have been? The woman carried Harry into a loud crying dark room full of infants and toddlers. She threw Harry into an empty crib and turned and walked away, not looking back. These poor children only ever wanted was to be held and loved. But unfortunately the woman had things on her mind. The state paid her double the amount for infants and toddlers as they needed full time dependent care, whilst the children and teenagers were pretty much independent.

"Shut up, you crying turds of man kind! You are here cause your mommies and daddies didn't want you anymore. You belong to the state and the state give me some good money" said the woman as she slammed the door to the room to a close.

Harry didn't understand what was going on. He knew he was in a new surrounding with unfamiliar noises and smells, and especially the loud cries of other babies and toddlers that were either left her from their unwanted parents or were abandoned on the streets. The woman walked to her office and sat in her chair. It seemed as if the nasty smells didn't bother her. She knew what she was doing but didn't give a shit about the children. She was just money hungry of the orphan's state care payment each month. She never bought a single toy or stuffed animal for the children or toddlers. She decided to keep the money for herself and to only pamper her.

 **Four years later...**

Severus was chilling in the headmaster's office and his mind was wandering to the night of Lily's death. He has been thinking of Harry ever since then and can't help but wonder if he is alright or not.

"Something on your mind Severus?" asked Dumbledore as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes there is. I keep thinking of Lily's son, Harry. Is he living with his aunt and uncle?" asked Severus.

"I didn't think it was a good idea for him to live there, so I decided to take him to an orphanage instead." said Dumbledore as he looked at Severus.

"You did what? Why the fuck would you do that? That should only be done when there is no other relative to look after the child. Your such an idiot!" said Severus in an angry tone.

"If it helps here is the address you can find Harry at. I think he is a few years older by now." said Dumbledore as he handed Severus a note.

"Sunshine Smiles Orphanage, promising a brighter future for our little one. We are located at 1538 Poorman's Drive." said Severus as he read out loud.

"I am not so sure what the hell you are so worked up about." said Dumbledore as he got up from his seat.

"I decided to raise Lily's child, not for me but for Lily." said Severus.

"Still have love for a woman who's dead eh?" said Dumbledore.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it okay?" said Severus.

Severus folded the envelop and stuck it in his pocket. He then apparates to the orphanage. Severus couldn't believe what he saw what the orphanage looked like. it was beaten down and needed a lot of maintenance work. He walked up the steps to the front door of the orphanage and knocked loudly. A woman appeared as she opened the door.

"Yes?" she said with a snotty attitude.

Severus was quite shocked with the woman's attitude but shook it off.

"Hi I am looking for a little boy who's name is Harry." said Severus.

"Ah, um are you adopting?" asked the woman.

Severus knew what Lily would have wanted so he had to lie to the woman. Boy was this going to be a challenge for him to deal with.

"Yes." said Severus as he was about to walk into the orphanage.

"Actually, wait here I will bring him out for you." said the woman. She knew if someone seen what the orphanage looked like she would lose her job and be living on the streets. She brings Harry out. Severus looks at Harry with a surprised look.

"Is this Harry?" asked Severus.

'Yes." said the woman.

"Um thanks. Bye." said Severus.

Harry was quite thin, he look malnourished and had scabs on his hands. Harry kept biting his fingers. Severus knew this wasn't the Harry he saw in the crib that unfaithful night.


End file.
